Such devices typically comprise a piston for transmitting energy to the fastening element. The required energy must be provided in a very short time, which is why in so-called spring nailers, for example, a spring is first tensioned that abruptly transmits the tensioning energy during the driving process to the piston and accelerates the latter toward the fastening element.
The energy with which the fastening element is driven into the underlying surface has an upward bound for such devices, so that the devices cannot be arbitrarily used for all fastening elements and every underlying surface. It is therefore desirable to make driving devices available that can transmit sufficient energy to a fastening element.